Bender
Bender Bending Rodríguez, designated''' Bending Unit 22', and referred to as '''Bender', was made in Tijuana, Mexico in 2997. Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps, fire comes out of his mouth. He gambles, smokes cigars, consorts with hookerbots, and is constantly trying to gain attention to boost his already over-inflated ego. He is equipped with a gaydar, though it ultimately claims everyone is gay. He currently lives with Fry in his closet-sized apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. He hates his self destruct sequence. He has an affinity for turtles (as they both can't get off their back), penguins, and Napoleon Bonaparte. Bender also is fascinated with cooking, though he is shown to have little sense of actual human taste, often creating dishes that can kill plant life. He also thinks that humans eat rocks. His strangest trait is that magnets, when attached to his head, mess up his inner inhibition unit, causing him to act like a folk singer. Before Planet Express Bender was born in the year 2997 in Tijuana, Mexico. Bender was built without a backup unit, which is meant to help him backup data so that if his body was destroyed he could upload his data into another body. Without this unit Bender was recognised as defective and therefore not to tarnish Mom's Company he would need to be destroyed. However, Hermes (who worked at Mom's Robot Company as a bureaucrat back then) was in charge of destroying defective robots chose not to kill Bender. He authorised Benders approval and Bender left the factory defective and mortal. As a bending unit, he spent his life before he met Fry bending girders to be used for suicide booths. After learning this, he tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. He gave up on that when Fry claimed that he was his only friend in the future. Along with Leela and Fry, he joined Planet Express as a crew member. Age Although Bender's body was made in 2997, his head is an additional 1055 years old because it was buried in the ground for years after traveling back in time. He has also traveled back in time and waited until the present day many times with the Time Sphere, adding millions of years onto his age. By the end of The Late Fry, Bender is infinitely old due to time travel to the end of the universe twice. Thanks to time travel, Bender is by far the oldest member of the cast, exceeding even Fry. Traits Bender is a kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from his friends and co-workers. He is also an accomplished con artist, having gained Fry's power of attorney. Bender has no problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to much higher crimes. When he is sufficiently frightened or sickened, bricks fall from his backside (a reference to the line "shitting bricks."). When sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull out a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat." Category:Favorite CM Characters Category:Futurama